


【all耀】秘密情人2（abo）

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi





	【all耀】秘密情人2（abo）

琼斯上将最近心情不好，这直接导致他的属下们做事都是一万个小心,生怕触到了这位上将大人的霉头。

琼斯上将心情不美好的原因，来自他的竹马兼情人，王耀王少将。

王少将与琼斯上将绝对称得上是竹马竹马，琼斯上将本以为可以在高中毕业性别分化时迎娶自己心心念念的王耀，考上帝国联合军校，走上人生巅峰，然而这个幻想却因为王耀的性别分化报告打破了。

王耀成为了一个beta，一个不掺任何水分的货真价实的beta。

于是，琼斯少将的幻想落空了。

更令他难以接受的是，王耀在成为beta的同一天同时被选中成为帝国基因改造计划的第一批候选人。他的基因将被改造为可同alpha媲美的近乎完美的程度，但与此相对的，他将终生不婚不育，无法像帝国绝大多数的普通beta一样结婚生子繁衍后代，他甚至失去了恋爱交往的自由。而阿尔弗雷德彼时已经坐在了飞往征伐联邦进犯边境的舰队的舰上，他面无表情地靠在指挥椅上，单手撑着额头一字不落地听完属下的报告，比了个手势，属下立刻躬身退出房间，还带上了房门。

听完报告的琼斯上将大人，内心却是有些喜悦的。

至少，不必看着他的身边站着不相干的女性beta，不必看着他拥抱着另一个影子，将那形状优美颜色艳丽的嘴唇印在他人脸上，更不必担心夜晚他会抱着哪个人，用骨节分明的手指划过谁的面颊，会对着谁窃窃私语，倾吐爱意。

琼斯上将放下撑住额头的手，来到舰中自己的休息室那间透明的窗前，背着手望向窗外，眼镜遮住眼底的情绪。在他的属下看来，这位位高权重的上将大人，外表看起来开朗而健谈，外表如同太阳神般英俊，是个很好相处的人，周围的人会不自觉被他身上散发出的光芒吸引，不自觉靠近他，臣服于他，但越接近那样强烈的光芒，越会发觉有多强的光芒背后就会掩藏着多深重的黑暗。

黑暗与光明，向来是相伴而生的。

“进来。”阿尔弗雷德正坐在那张宽大的此时堆满了厚厚的亟待批阅的文件的办公桌前，他头也没抬，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金丝边的眼镜，镜片背后那双天蓝色的被誉为帝国omega最想在梦中看到的一双眼睛此时蒙上了一层疲惫，连夜的战后报告会议和庆功宴以及连续的工作让他刚从战场回来还未修整完毕的身体有些吃不消，但其实也有一部分原因是他一抵达帝国中心就断绝一切联络与王耀在一起腻了两天，小别胜新婚，刚好赶上王耀休年假，他自然没放过这绝佳的机会，将王耀按在床上好好一解自己的相思之苦。

“琼斯上将，是有关王少将的事。”属下行了一个礼，开始汇报。自从三年前阿尔弗雷德被升为上将他便开始命人监视王耀，一切有关王耀的都要事无巨细全部向他上报，见了什么人，进行了什么活动全部都要整理成报告交给他。

“说。”阿尔弗雷德握着钢笔的手顿了一下，随即继续在文件上流畅地签下了自己的名字，没有抬头，语气十分平稳。

“王少将，今天被拍到与布拉金斯基上将一同在帝国首都郊区的一栋别墅内，别墅是布拉金斯基上将名下的财产。”属下在念到布拉金斯基这个名字时，声音中明显有一丝颤音。

“……”那属下低着头，有些战战兢兢，跟阿尔弗雷德共事虽然不久，但他对这位上将大人的逆鳞却已经摸得十分清楚了。

琼斯上将有两片逆鳞。一片是王耀少将，这个人能轻易操控上将大人的喜怒哀乐，可以说是上将当做眼珠子来疼的存在，若是谁敢动了王少将一根头发丝，上将大人会直接一枪送他去见帝国复兴女神。

但是有一个人，是即使阿尔弗雷德眼看着他搂住王耀的腰，吻上王耀的唇，甚至进入王耀，他却无法直接掏出枪对着那人脑门来上一枪的存在。

那个人就是伊万·布拉金斯基上将，与他同为帝国军上将，分别统帅着帝国的左翼军和右翼军。

也是唯一一个他最痛恨恨不得将他的脑袋拔下来插在旗杆上，却不能动他分毫的存在。

“啪——”琼斯上将手中的钢笔，被他轻而易举地握断，暗红的墨水溅在手上，看上去像是沾染了鲜血。

*

“伊……伊万。”王耀搂着伊万·布拉金斯基宽阔的后背，有些意乱情迷。不得不说，斯拉夫人种的体型很有优势，王耀的身材并不算瘦小，但却被完全笼罩在那人宽阔的阴影中，像是被黑暗裹住了手脚和身体，不得挣脱。

“耀，想我了吗？”此时压在王耀身上的，正是琼斯少将那位恨不得拧下他的头抽干他的血的逆鳞，伊万·布拉金斯基上将。此时他正微笑着，狠狠挺进身下人身体。操着甜腻到让人恶寒的声音，说出的话与近乎残暴的动作毫不相配。

王耀被顶得说不出话，只能大张着嘴，像是溺水的鱼尽力呼吸着所剩无几的空气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，脚趾狠狠地绷起发白，双手推着身上人的肩膀，“太……深了。”然而无济于事，他的推却被轻易镇压，有着被誉为帝国史上最完美基因的alpha，布拉金斯基上将，对于口是心非的情人早已习惯了，并深谙该如何对付对方这样的行为。他就着王耀推着自己肩膀的双手将他搂得更紧，两人的距离被缩得更短，伊万拉着王耀腿根的双手向自己的方向更近一分，惹得那人再次发出一声甜腻的喘息，让伊万下腹发紧。

舔去王耀自发红的眼角流下的生理性泪水，伊万将头埋进王耀颈间，呼吸着他身上那股清新的好像雨后森林青草的气息。王耀只感觉一个微凉的毛茸茸的东西钻进了自己的颈窝，伊万的头发柔软而顺滑，摸起来像是微凉的金属，却没有那样坚硬

作为被誉为帝国未来的alpha，抗信息素的训练对于伊万必不可少，甚至即使成为上将，统领左翼军，占了几乎帝国一半的主要兵力，每天仍要进行一个小时的耐信息素训练。他闻过的omega的信息素不下一万种，可没有哪个，能像王耀身上的味道能够如此吸引他。不同于甜腻地近乎带有侵略性的味道，王耀身上的味道，没有丝毫侵略性，就像他自己，温润而平和，但是却让人上瘾，那味道一点一点，如同钻进了他的骨头，让他魂牵梦萦，摆脱不得，也不舍得。

很可惜，王耀是个beta。那样的，那样的，美好的气息，那样线条流畅而完美的身体，不是只对自己打开的。

若他是个omega……

伊万鸢紫色的眼睛暗了几分，沉淀下来的深意落在眼底，他渐渐放慢了动作。改为在王耀的后颈来回舔咬。他知道，那里是王耀全身最敏感的地方。

“伊万……”果然，自己那任性的情人不满足于这样的浅尝辄止，来回扭动着腰肢，似是邀请，似是推却，有些上挑的桃花眼此时正半眯着看向他，艳色的舌头伸出小小的一截轻轻划过上唇，那声音有些沙哑，却带着十足的诱惑，像是塞壬诱惑出海的水手而发出的必杀之语。

伊万自然受不住这样，但他强忍渐渐汇聚在下腹的热意，仍然浅浅地在那秘径入口来回打转，“耀……是我干你干得舒服还是琼斯？嗯？”说着，他还恶作剧般在王耀的后颈不轻不重地咬了一口，惹得王耀浑身发抖，软在他的怀里。

“幼……稚……嘶——别咬那里……是你……”王耀的声音渐渐小了下去，却被伊万咬在后颈，浑身发抖，“是你——啊——”被重重地进入，王耀绷紧了小腿，呼吸变得急促，咬住嘴唇，不住地缩紧那处，好像有种五脏六腑都被灼烧的感觉。“伊万……慢……”还未说出口的话被堵回嘴里，伊万极具侵略性的吻堵住王耀的唇上，王耀的呼吸也因此断断续续，只被间歇性地允许。

嘴角不受控住地流出晶莹的涎液，王耀使劲推着伊万，手却使不上劲，只是无力的挣扎。双腿被高高抬起，那样的深度让王耀有一种自己与伊万已经融为一体的错觉。王耀讨厌这样不受控制的畸形的快感，却无法阻止自己越陷越深。

“放轻松……”伊万终于大发慈悲地松开了王耀的嘴唇，王耀逃也般大口呼吸着，看着自己的恋人控制不住滑下眼角的泪珠，伊万的语气带了丝心疼，但王耀明白，那只是假象。

动作愈发地粗鲁，口中不住地说出俄罗斯语的粗话，面上的表情却是带着分残忍的天真。完全不顾王耀一声声的求饶以及不住滑落的泪水，伊万让王耀坐在自己的怀里，自上而下地顶弄，按着王耀的肩膀向下压，感受着那幽秘之径带来的无上快感。甚至坏心眼地反复冲撞着某一点，笑着看着自己的情人坠入欲望的泥沼，痉挛起来，仍然毫无怜惜之情。

他与王耀的性事一向如此，如同两只发情的兽纠缠在一起，像是要将身体里的最后一丝力气耗尽般，伊万近乎暴虐的动作带来的是与阿尔弗雷德截然不同的感受，王耀感觉自己仿佛是被雄兽叼着脖子做爱的雌兽，痛苦却又带着近乎惨烈的快感，脑子无法思考，只能迎合那人的动作。

终于，伊万狠狠抵住某一点释放出来，那热流烫得王耀紧紧绞住后穴，难耐地绷紧了双腿和脚趾。释放过后的伊万懒懒地搂住王耀倒在床上，不愿抽出性器，“耀……我们生个孩子吧。”那声音柔软的仿佛踩在云端，柔柔地呼吸轻轻浅浅地喷在王耀的胸前，那里因为激烈的性事落下了点点红痕。

感受着那双带着薄茧的大手轻轻地轻轻揉着自己的肚子，王耀阖上双眼，享受着这难得的温情，“我是一个beta，你很清楚，这里，不能为你带来任何子嗣。”说着，他的手附上按在自己小腹的手，“别揉了，难受。”王耀嘤咛着，伊万的手劲明显变大，他能感觉到，那些液体，因为伊万的揉搓向着更深的地方流去。

“抽出来。”声音恢复了冷静，王耀抓起伊万不安分的手掌。伊万知道，自己若是再继续下去，也许接下来一个月就会失去与王耀这样同躺一张床的机会。

伊万乖乖地抽出还埋在王耀后穴的性器，带出了丝的液体，“现在，抱我去洗。”王耀疲惫地阖上双眸，懒懒地靠在伊万怀里，感受着伊万轻柔的动作。

与床上的暴戾不同，床下的伊万更像是个完美情人。有时，王耀甚至有些恶劣的想，如果能把床上的阿尔弗雷德和床下的伊万结合起来就好了，这样自己就拥有了一个完美的情人，不再需要忍受阿尔弗雷德床下的幼稚无知和伊万床上的暴烈。

然而，很遗憾，现在的技术还不允许他拥有这样的完美情人。王耀暗叹一声，伸出白皙修长的手臂让伊万擦拭，口中发出舒服的长吟，伊万的喉头动了动，手上却不敢有一丝放肆，低眉顺眼规矩地进行着手上的动作。

“时间差不多了，我该去军部开会了。伊万，我亲爱的小熊，我们下周见。”王耀对着镜子扣上最后一粒纽扣，上下打量着镜中的自己：笔挺的军服袖口和领口是象征少将军衔的暗红色滚边，胸前绣着的是帝国的象征——帝国复兴女神的侧脸，无悲无喜的表情悲悯地俯视着众生。

伊万盯着王耀挺得笔直的脊背，面上露出一个笑容，“再见，耀，期待与你的下次相见。”依旧是甜腻的仿佛要溺毙人的口吻。王耀的回答模糊地消失在门后。随着一声关门的声音，伊万仿佛脱下了面具，面无表情地掏出终端，对着那头的人吩咐了什么便挂断了通话。不一会儿，坐在办公桌前的伊万面前便被人呈上了一个金属制的密码箱。

“这东西……确定管用吗？”布拉金斯基上将捏着那支细细的针管，靠在椅子里懒懒地问着身边的人。

“是的。布拉金斯基上将。这是研究室的最新成果，已经进行了，进行了人体实验，将副作用降到了最低。”身旁的博士低着头，额头的汗已经滑落鬓角。

“继续改，改到没有副作用为止。”伊万将那管针剂随意扔在桌上，来回活动了下脖子，软糯的声音里是不容反抗的冷酷。

“可是——”那人的声音带着丝急切。

“有什么问题吗，博士？”伊万转过头，甜甜地笑着，眼底却翻腾着让人胆寒的阴暗。

“是。”那人立刻低下头，心里却是疯狂地后悔，自己为什么会对那个人的命令发出质疑。

“去吧，告诉那群人，动作要快。”伊万低头摩挲着掌心那根红色的发带。

“是。”那人近乎是逃出了房间。“对了，告诉那些人，管好自己的嘴。”伊万在那人身后笑眯眯地发出了禁言令。博士胡乱地应答，加快脚下的动作。

回到实验室，博士将命令下达，而后近乎瘫软在自己的办公室内，双手颤抖着拿起电话，拨下一个号码。

“是我。”

“布拉金斯基上将已经有所行动。”

“是，我会继续跟进的……有新情况我会再次通知您，柯克兰殿下。”


End file.
